User blog:JordanLovesLizards/Guess the DBX Ideas
So, I did a Death Battle guessing game recently and Alexey finally guessed the final one. I had fun with the last one, so I decided to do it again, with a twist. This time, it's your job to guess my favourite DBX ideas! Let's get started, shall we? #1 Blue & Blastoise vs Matt Ishida & Garurumon (Pokémon vs Digimon) Which of these rivals and their monsters will prove their worth? #2 Link vs Zero (The Legend of Zelda vs Mega Man) These two are some of the iconic swordsmen in video game history, but only one can prove to be the best! #3 Wario vs Scrooge McDuck (Super Mario vs Disney Comics) Which of these greedy money-loving tycoons will defend their wealth? #4 Gambit vs Hisoka (Marvel Comics vs Hunter x Hunter) Time for the deadliest game of cards ever! #5 McCree vs Erron Black (Overwatch vs Mortal Kombat) There's going to be a showdown at high noon! #6 Pit vs Pegasus Seiya (Kid Icarus vs Saint Seiya) Even gods need protection! Which of these guardian angels will defend their pantheon? #7 Deathstroke vs Taskmaster (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) Which of these masked mercenaries will assassinate their opponent? #8 Akuma vs Iori Yagami (Street Fighter vs The King of Fighters) Demons live among us... and they know martial arts? #9 Captain America vs Solid Snake (Marvel Comics vs Metal Gear) Some were born to be on the frontlines. Which of these super soldiers will defend their country? #10 Felicia vs Catwoman (Darkstalkers vs DC Comics) Cats are adorable, but they can also be deadly fighters. #11 Iron Fist vs Might Guy (Narvel Comics vs Naruto) These two are the best martial artists the comics and anime world have to offer. #12 Ichigo Kurosaki vs Dante (Bleach vs Devil May Cry) Part demon, part swordsman, all badass! #13 Kefka Palazzo vs Doctor Strange (Final Fantasy vs Marvel Comics) These two are powerful sorcerers, but will good triumph or will evil reign supreme? #14 Athena Asamiya vs Gardevoir (The King of Fighters vs Pokémon) It's going to be a mind-bending battle between these psychic ladies! #15 Piccolo vs Super-Skrull (Dragon Ball vs Marvel Comics) Which of these two powerful alien fighters will be the victor? #16 Hulk vs Asura (Marvel Comics vs Asura's Wrath) These two take rage to a whole new level! #17 Reaper vs Albert Wesker (Overwatch vs Resident Evil) These villains served their organizations well, but one will fall for their betrayal. #18 Fox McCloud vs Tails (Star Fox vs Sonic the Hedgehog) Let's see which of these talented combatants can out-fox their opponent! #19 Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man (Super Mario vs Pac-Man) Arcade giants will come face to face to see who is the real king of retro gaming. #20 Chun-Li vs Kasumi (Street Fighter vs Dead or Alive) Which of these iconic fighting game ladies has the looks and skills to come out on top? #21 Cole MacGrath vs Electro (Infamous vs Marvel Comics) Sparks will fly in the big city between these electrifying metahumans. #22 Gotenks vs Firestorm (Dragon Ball vs DC Comics) Which of these fused fighters will come out on top? The brawn or the brains? #23 White Ranger vs Jin Saotome (Power Rangers vs Cyberbots) A fiery mech pilot encounters his next match... another mech pilot dressed in white. #24 Sir Arthur vs Shovel Knight (Ghosts 'n Goblins vs Shovel Knight) These are some pretty unconventional knights, but you can expect them to succeed in their heroic quest. #25 Roy Mustang vs Muhammad Avdol (Fullmetal Alchemist vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Which of these fiery combatants will stand a chance for a full victory over their opponent? #26 Mai Shiranui vs Taki (The King of Fighters vs Soul Calibur) Which of these red-clad kunoichi will come out victorious? #27 Ultron vs Cooler (Marvel Comics vs Dragon Ball) Which of these metal menaces will outlast their opponent and rule the planet? #28 Black Panther vs Black Manta (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) It's a good old Marvel vs DC bout! Which of these black-clad animal themed characters will win? The king or the king's assassin? #29 Silver the Hedgehog vs Axl (Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man) They are the third member in a set of heroes, but they didn't get the best introduction. #30 Which of these serial killers will go out in an explosive blaze of glory? #31 Lana vs Robin (The Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem) Which of these magical Nintendo characters have hit the books better? #32 An underwater bout to determine which aquatic fighter will continue to rule their kingdom. #33 Rock Howard vs Jin Kazama (The King of Fighters vs Tekken) The sins of their fathers have sure given these combatants some serious issues. #34 Scorpion vs Hellboy (Mortal Kombat vs Dark Horse Comics) Which hellspawn will get sent back from whence they came? #35 Ness vs Sans (Mother vs Undertale) RPG icons will battle it out to prove who the superior telekinetic powerhouse is. #36 Catwoman vs Poison Ivy vs Harley Quinn (DC Comics Battle Royale) Which of these ladies will be crowned the queen of crime? #37 The Aztecs were formidable and they live on through these fighters! #38 These two control their city through different means, but that doesn't mean they aren't ready to kick some ass when it calls for it! #39 Which of these space warriors will prove to be the better sword user in these vast cosmos? #40 Two beauties clash in this battle of dark magic! #41 Which of these soul-devouring bosses will claim their prize? #42 Future Trunks vs Crono (Dragon Ball vs Chrono Trigger) Which of these Akira Toriyama creations will prove to be the superior swordsman? #43 These black-clad beings will bring destruction to both our worlds and their cyber worlds in this fight! #44 They are excellent healers, but even better at kicking your ass! #45 Big metal arms made these guys into deadly weapons! #46 Two legendary weapons clash in this battle of RPG protagonists! #47 Which of these fiery fighters will burn their opponent to a crisp? #48 They will get what they seek, even if it means dominating and torturing a few people. #49 Falcons are the sky's deadliest predators and these two embody them to an extreme! #50 Villager vs Steve (Animal Crossing vs Minecraft) Crafting items is certainly useful and these two utilize this both to survive and to fight! #51 Mega Man vs 100 Terminators (Mega Man vs Terminator) When robots get violent, this blue hero is here to save the day! Will be able to terminate this army of robo-soldiers? #52 In their serious worlds, these two ninjas always have a positive outlook on life. Category:Blog posts